Legalities
by for-the-love-of-adonis
Summary: Then something dawned on him, his body going unnaturally and uncharacteristically still for a moment. A pause. "Roxas, will you marry me?" Oneshot. AU. Axel has an important question for Roxas. Roxas needs to get a clue.


**A/N:** Okay, I know it's not my best work. No great moral story. Totally lacking in my signature innuendos. No glittering prose with figurative language out the wazoo. But today (yesterday as of an hour-ish ago) is a momentous day and I felt the undying _need_ to post. I'm gonna go whistle inconspicuously in the corner now because I'm not even sure if this story makes sense. Anyway. Fuck yeah Supreme Court! Marriage equality!

* * *

 **June 26, 2015**

"Roxas, did you hear?!"

Roxas barely suppressed a groan, pulling the covers down just enough to muster a skeptical and slightly annoyed look at Axel, who'd bounded in the room at a speed that should honestly be illegal this early in the morning.

"What? You singing in the shower again?" He pulled the covers back over his head with an audible and overly dramatic thump. His voice returned moments later, muffled by the fabric of the comforter. "Don't remind me."

Axel was undeterred. He climbed over the giant mass of a lump on the bed, moving to sit directly on top of it as it squirmed underneath him. He peeled back the blanket, his grin radiant as ever as he leaned over, placing himself directly in Roxas's bleary line of vision.

This time Roxas didn't bother to suppress his groan of dissent. "Axel—not now." He yawned noisily, attempting, not without difficulty, to turn on his side under Axel's weight.

Then, as a barely lucid afterthought, another airy, sleepy utterance left his lips.

"Five more minutes."

Axel rolled his eyes, the smile still refusing to leave his face. "Okay, _sleeping beauty_."

Axel rolled over, hearing more noises of protest, and a cracking joint or two, as his weight transferred over Roxas and onto the other side of the bed. He let out an over-exaggerated sigh, extending it until it turned into a yawn-sigh-hybrid. Five minutes. He counted for all of about fifteen seconds before giving up.

Unable to shake the itching feeling as it bounded through his limbs and permeated his body, he blew out a concentrated breath that tickled the stray hairs on his forehead. He examined the ceiling, checked on the sleeping form next to him for any signs of wakefulness, wriggled uncomfortably in the presence of such stillness. Then something dawned on him, his body going unnaturally and uncharacteristically still for a moment.

A pause.

"Roxas, will you marry me?"

Immediately the covers were thrown down again.

Axel noticed the bed's increasing state of disarray—an observation he noted not without some sort of undisclosed satisfaction.

Roxas looked at him, his eyebrows knitting and his eyes refocusing momentarily as the cogs in his head turned.

He snorted. "You've got to be kidding."

Axel smiled, looking innocently back up at the spindling veins of the textured ceiling. "What part didn't you understand, Rox?"

"Um…all of it?"

Axel crawled back over, straddling Roxas's no-longer-sleeping form. He looked directly into Roxas's shining blue eyes as they stared back at him with incredulity.

"Roxas Ares Strife. Will. You. Marry. Me."

Roxas pushed Axel up off his lap as he moved to sit up. He put his hand to his chin in mock consideration. "Interesting suggestion, but how about the fact that A) we're not a couple…at least not a _couple_ couple…and B)—oh I don't know—we can't because it's fucking illegal?"

"Yeah, so is underage drinking. You think I don't know what you're doing when I look the other way?" The twinkle in his eye was unmistakable, as was Roxas's increasing skepticism and annoyance. Axel could tell Roxas was getting flustered by the way he'd begun to gesticulate as he spoke.

"Okay, so 21 is a stupid drinking age. They really expect me to wait until my _junior_ year of college? Get real."

"But you can wait to get married? Come on Roxas, where's your 'love can't wait' spirit?"

Roxas sighed, looking at Axel warily. "Alright. You know what? Sure. But before you even try—I am not moving. I have other obligations on my checklist besides 'marry Axel Loveland'. But if you can find some way to do it, I'll marry you."

He hoisted himself out of bed before adding with finality, "and in light of your _previous_ point, I'm gonna crack open something celebratory in your kitchen and have myself a drink."

The same unmistakable twinkle was radiating in Axel's poison green eyes, now more than ever. He folded his hands behind his head, a grin pulling at his lips. "Alright, Rox. Knock yourself out."

Half-expecting a challenge or retort out of Axel, Roxas gave Axel one last appraising look. He shrugged, wandering out and making his way to the kitchen. He'd made it about halfway down the hallway before Axel's voice made itself heard again.

"Roxas, my dear future husband, while you're in the kitchen, you should probably check the paper!"


End file.
